


The Worst

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Hinted Destiel - Freeform, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her brother is baiting her she can sense it. So she takes his Heralds and proceedes to turn the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst

Amara's hands clenched, her brother was taunting her. Trying to get under skin.

> _"It was the worst. Always telling me what to do, making me do what she wanted."_

The smoke curled around her, Lucifer screamed louder now.

She was telling him what to do? Her? He had been the one to tell her,

"No sister don't touch that."

And,

"Sister please! You'll break it."

And her ever favorite,

"Leave me alone. Stop touching my things!!"

She huffed a sardonic laugh, feeling him hide as she reached out.

Petulant child.

Spoiled brat.

Always acting as if he was better than everyone, better than her.

She paused staring at the vessel's chest. Castiel. There was something there. She reached a hand out, she smiled feeling Dean's presence so close.

Well if her brother wanted to bait her she would go one step further, she would win.


End file.
